


Horror Movie Marathon

by intoner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Kalluto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoner/pseuds/intoner
Summary: Phinks, Feitan, and Kalluto decide to spend their free time at a hotel after getting a mission done early. They find the room has cable, and Phinks quickly regrets letting Feitan choose what to watch.





	Horror Movie Marathon

It was rare for the Phantom Troupe to stay in a public place. Their job often required them to stay stealth, hence why they always chose to stay in hideouts. But with a job done early, Phinks and Feitan thought they should change things up. Having Kalluto along with them for a mission, the three went to spend the night in a hotel.

“Is it really okay for us to be staying here?” Kalluto asked.

“It’ll be fine… Probably,” Phinks responded.

Feitan pulled out a keycard with an obvious bloodstain on it and slid it through the lock. The light turned green and a clicking sound went off, “It worked.”

“You know if it didn’t we could just break in.”

“True. But I’m surprised they trusted someone so useless with the card. He didn’t last very long in the interrogation after all.”

They entered the hotel room and found two beds. Kalluto was the first to comment, “There’s only two…”

“It’s okay,” Feitan said, “Phinks can sleep on the floor.”

Phinks shouted at the shorter man, “I am not!” He sat down on one of the beds, “Me and Fei can share this one and you get the other.”

“Understood,” they sat down on the bed across Phinks and Feitan. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“I dunno, I’ve never really stayed at a hotel. What do you think, Fei?”

He picked up a menu left on a desk, “They have room service.”

Kalluto pointed at a note encased in a plastic stand on the nightstand between the beds, “It says they have free cable and wifi too.”

“Let me see that,” Phinks grabbed it and began to read. “‘On the first floor we have a pool, hot tub, and sauna! Each room has complimentary robes and slippers for your convenience.’ ...The rest just says stuff about room service and things you have to pay extra for.”

“So basically it’s useless.”

“Shut up! The eight year old found something more useful than you did.”

Kalluto interrupted their argument, “I’m ten…”

“Same thing,” Feitan uncaringly said.

Phinks brought the conversation back on track. “Anyways, I’d say let’s go to the pool, but none of us brought swimsuits.”

“We came to kill, not play in the water.”

“You think I don’t know that? Well, I guess we could steal one from the lobby’s store, but that might bring attention we don’t want. Speaking of unwanted attention, clean that damn card already! Do you think people won’t get suspicious at a bloody key from a missing person’s room?”

Feitan gave an annoyed sighed, “I was going to keep it as a souvenir, but fine.” He went to the bathroom and began washing it off in the sink.

As Phinks scolded Feitan on being careless, Kalluto grabbed the television remote. They turned on the flat screen hanging on the wall in front of the beds and began to flip through channels. Light from the screen illuminated their face and Phink’s back.

“You don’t even take stupid shit like that with you after missions half the time, just throw it away! And another-” He stopped nagging Feitan and turned around when he noticed Kalluto had the TV on. “Hey, don’t stand so close to the screen. You’ll hurt your eyes.”

“Ah, sorry,” they took a few steps back.

“Just be careful, okay?” After making sure they were at a safer distance he went back to lecturing Feitan.

Feitan came out of the bathroom, irritated enough at Phinks to purposely ignore him. The flatscreen caught his attention, “What’s playing?”

“Hey, don’t ignore me!”

“They have almost every channel available, plus we can use their movie selection.”

“Oh?” Feitan took the remote out of Kalluto’s hands and selected a channel. “This one has a horror movie marathon.”

Phinks shuddered upon hearing that, “A… Horror movie marathon?”

Feitan began to mischievously giggle to himself while Kalluto was left confused.

“Is there an issue?”

“Phinks doesn’t like horror movies.”

“Huh?” They thought to themselves,  _How can someone with his profession be afraid of a movie?_

“It’s the damn music! They always play the creepiest songs.”

Feitan bluntly told him, “You say that like it’s a good excuse.”

“It is!”

Kalluto was still baffled at this revelation.  _Being scared by something fake and probably tame compared to his real life..._ “Should we change the channel then?”

Feitan objected, “No. I want to watch it.”

Phinks tried to dissuade the group, “You might, but others here don’t.”

“I’ve never watched a horror movie, I don’t know if I would like it or not,” they said.

“C’mon, you’re supposed to agree with me!”

“I… I’m sorry?” Kalluto apologized, unsure of how else to respond.

“No use arguing, let’s flip a coin,” Feitan tossed the Phantom Troupe coin in the air. After catching it in his hand he asked, “Heads or tails?”

“Heads.”

He opened his hand. “Tails.”

“Dammit,” Phinks looked down in defeat as Feitan reveled in his loss. When he lifted his head up he started talking to Kalluto. “Don’t worry. If you get scared I’ll make Fei change the channel.”

“I would worry more about yourself instead of them.”

“I’m just looking out for them!”

“I think I’ll be okay,” they told Phinks to try and ease his anxiety.

“Then let’s watch,” Feitan made himself comfortable on the bed.

Phinks lied down next to Feitan and put his arm around him. When Kalluto went to their own bed Phinks stopped them. “Hey, you can sit with us. That way if you’re scared you have us next to you.”

“You just want them here so _you_ aren’t the scared one.”

“Don’t start with me!”

Feitan scoffed with a smirk on his face while Phinks pouted.

“Is it really okay for me to?”

Phinks reassured them, “Of course it is.”

“I don’t care where you sit. I’m playing the movies.”

“Ah, okay then,” they walked over to the bed and positioned themselves between Feitan and Phinks. With all three of them together like this, they looked like a family.

“Alright Fei, start the movie.”

“We’re already on the channel. It’s on commercial.”

“...I knew that.”

Feitan gave Phinks a stare while Kalluto kept their disappointed gaze on the television.

Each three had their own unique reactions. Feitan kept immense interest throughout the first movie, laughing and enjoying every frightening scene. Phinks tried to remain cool, but he quickly lost composure. The beginning of the movie he mostly just watched in terror, but as the plot thickened his fear started to show more. He jolted at cheap jumpscares and would bury his face in Feitan’s shoulder to avoid looking at the movie. Kalluto remained a deadpan expression while watching. Even with Feitan and Phinks acting silly, they were never distracted and kept full focus on the screen.

At the end of the first movie Phinks expressed his thoughts, “That was horrible.”

Feitan shrugged, “It was alright.”

“Only you would think that. Right, Kalluto?”

“I thought it was good,” they replied. “The monster reminded me a bit of my mother.”

Phinks was left speechless and shocked, “...It reminded you of what?”

Feitan laughed, “I like this kid.”

“I think I would like to watch more, but Phinks seems overwhelmed…”

Taking that as a challenge to his integrity, Phinks made a decision that he would soon regret. “I can handle it! Play some more.”

“The ones they’re playing on the channel are too tame,” Feitan complained.

“We could look at their movie selection.”

Phinks shot Kalluto a look, shouting in his head  _Why are you encouraging him?!_

Feitan switched to the selection menu and told Kalluto, “You pick.”

“Me?”

“Do you think Phinks is going to do it?”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Feitan locked eyes with Phinks. “Did you think I would let you pick?”

“No…”

“There you have it.” He handed the remote to Kalluto, “Pick.”

They took it and began searching through the horror movie selection, “Hm…” After scrolling for a moment they found something, “I’ll choose this one.”

“That one seems gory.”

“Wh- Are we really watching this?!” Phinks asked.

Feitan answered his question with a question, “You kill people, but can’t handle a little fake blood?”

“It’s not the violence, it’s all the suspension that freaks me out! Don’t make me talk about that music again. And all the characters are stupid. Who goes into a dark shed in the middle of a forest?! If anyone I was dealing with was that stupid I’d almost feel bad enough to let them live.”

Feitan shook his head, “You’re terrible.”

Phinks yelled back, “You’re worse!”

“...I’m going to press play now,” Kalluto ignored their bickering and pressed the button, starting the movie.

This time Phinks was even more fearful. While he kept quiet before, now he would yelp at scenes that scared him bad enough. Without realizing it he had tightened his arm around Feitan, squeezing him.

“You’re hurting me,” Feitan gave him glare.

“Ah, sorry,” he brought his arm back to his side. “Better?”

“Good enough.” Knowing Phinks would still need support of some kind, Feitan put his hand in his. “Don’t break my hand.”

His face flushed, “Oh, thanks.”

Feitan only sighed in response, leaning his head against Phinks’s arm.

Although Phinks was able to stay relatively more calm due to Feitan’s actions, he let out a cry when the climax of the movie hit.

Annoyed, Feitan remarked, “You’ve done far worse than the villain in this movie.”

“I already told you, it’s different!”

Rolling his eyes, Feitan asked Kalluto their thoughts on the movie. “Are you afraid of it too?”

“No,” they answered, “but I still like it.”

“I don’t get either of you two.”

“Of course you don’t. You’re a softie.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Feitan smirked after taunting him.

Not bothering argue more, Phinks simply scowled at Feitan’s provocation before returning to the screen.

Besides Phinks’s more intense reactions and Feitan trying to comfort him in his own way, not much was different from the previous movie. Phinks was still scared, Feitan relished in the bloody scenes, and Kalluto watched without batting an eye.

When they finished Feitan was the first to comment, “Much better than the last movie.”

“It was quite good,” Kalluto agreed.

“It was not!” Phinks countered.

“We should go back to whatever is playing on that channel. That way Phinks won’t be as afraid.”

“Are you trying to call me a scaredy cat?”

“Yes.”

Phinks tried to hit Feitan with a pillow but he caught it, putting the two in a tug-of-war. Not bothering to interfere, Kalluto just did as Feitan said and changed back to the previous channel.

Feitan let go of the pillow when he noticed. “Ah, they still have the marathon going.”

“You’re really making me go through more of this…” Phinks dropped the pillow in defeat.

Kalluto yawned, “I’m a bit sleepy, but I wouldn’t mind watching some more.”  

“You should go to bed, turn off the TV, Fei.”

He refused, “Stop using the child as an excuse to stop watching.”

“I am not!”

“It’s alright, I’m enjoying these movies.”

Feitan gave them a compliment, “Boss was right in letting you join the Troupe.”

Kalluto smiled in response, happy to hear such praise—even if it was given in a scenario like this. “Thank you…”

“Ah, whatever! No more after this one.” Phinks braced himself and they continued the marathon.

The third film was considerably less frightening than the previous ones, allowing Phinks to breathe. But Feitan was clearly disappointed in the downgrade, not showing an ounce of amusement in it.

“This sucks, I’m gonna wash my face,” Phinks got up and headed towards the bathroom. When he stood up he noticed that Kalluto had fallen asleep. “Hey, Fei, look.”

“Ah?” He looked over at the sleeping child, “The movie really is that boring.”

Phinks picked Kalluto off the bed, “Help lift the blankets up for me.”

Feitan sighed but complied, lifting the covers up on Kalluto’s bed. Phinks then set them down and tucked them in. “I’m gonna have a smoke when I’m done,” he walked into the bathroom to wash his face like originally planned.

“Got it,” Feitan turned off the TV and went out to the patio.

When he finished splashing water on his face, Phinks joined Feitan outside. He brought out a cigarette from his pocket and took a drag, “I never want to do that again.”

“Seemed like Kalluto had fun.”

“Even so, I still don’t want to.”

“Hmph, suit yourself.” He inched closer to Phinks, “I know you enjoyed some parts.”

“Absolutely not. Horror movies are terrible.”

“I didn’t say the movies, did I?”

He tensed up, embarrassed at remembering how close the two were during the marathon. “Save the interrogations for work.”

“Heh,” Feitan took in the patio’s view as Phinks continued to smoke.

After a moment of silence between the two Phinks put the cigarette out on the fence.

“Going back inside already?”

“Nah, not yet,” he turned to face Feitan then cupped his face and kissed him. “I just wanted to do that first…”

“...” Feitan didn’t response with words. Instead he rested one hand on top of Phinks’s, averting eye contact by keeping his gaze on their hands. Contradicting these gentle actions, he proceeded to bite the other man’s hand.

“Ow!” Phinks pulled back is hand, “Why would you do that?!”

“Like I said, you’re too soft.”

“Even if I was, you’re out here biting me like a rabid animal!”

Feitan kissed him on the cheek as an apology, “Better?”

Despite a frown, the blush on his face showed his forgiveness. “A little…”

“Is everything alright? I heard a scream,” Kalluto was woken up by his scream and came outside to check the situation.

“Everything is fine. Phinks just got himself hurt.”

“Yeah, because of you!”

“I see,” they rubbed their eyes from sleepiness, “I’m going to go back inside then.”

“Fei and I will join you in a minute.”

After giving a quick “Okay,” they turned around a left for bed.

“C’mon,” Phinks motioned towards Feitan they should do the same.

When the two re-entered the room they found Kalluto had gone back asleep immediately. “I guess it’s time to sleep,” Phinks said before throwing himself on the bed. When Feitan joined him, Phinks wrapped his arm around him and brought their bodies closer. “Goodnight, Fei.”

“Night,” he replied then put his own arm around Phinks.

In the serenity of being in each other’s arms they fell asleep, unconcerned with the threat of room service barging in to clean once the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how much I like this but I'm desperate for phinfei content so you know what? This is good enough.  
> My biggest worry is that I made everyone too ooc (esp Phinks) but I hope this is enjoyable anyways ;w; Thanks for checking out my work!  
> Last but not least Phinks fought Kikyo in court and now him and Feitan are Kalluto's spider dads. Ok thanks again for reading <3


End file.
